1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an inkjet printing head for ejecting ink onto a recording medium to perform printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printer includes at least one inkjet printing head having nozzles disposed therein so that ink can be ejected from the nozzles to apply printing onto a printing medium. In such an inkjet printing head, it is necessary to form complex and accurate ink flow paths in the inside of the inkjet printing head. Therefore, the inkjet printing head is formed by lamination of thin plate-like etching plates. To laminate and bond the etching plates on one another surely, for example, use of an adhesive agent such as an epoxy adhesive agent, a polyimide adhesive agent or an acrylic adhesive agent may be thought of. However, when the amount of the adhesive agent applied is large, the adhesive agent may flow into ink flow paths formed in the inside of the inkjet printing head. As a result, there is a possibility that the ink flow paths will be narrowed or blocked with the adhesive agent. Therefore, an inkjet printing head manufactured in such a manner that thin plate-like etching plates are laminated and bonded onto one another by means of diffusion junction which is one of metal-metal junction methods has been proposed (e.g., see page 4 of JP-UM-A-58-147749 (1983)). According to this technique, the thin plate-like etching plates can be fixed to one another with strong bonding force while the ink flow paths can be prevented from being narrowed or blocked because the adhesive agent is not used so that a surplus of the adhesive agent does not flow into the ink flow paths.